El surgimiento del Dark Dragón
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Un joven de tierras nórdicas ingresa a la academia Kuoh, precisamente a la misma clase que Issei. El Welsh Dragon sabe que algo anda mal desde el principió y los problemas no se hacen esperar, el recién llegado tiene una importante y oscura misión. Una misión para poder remediar un trágico pasado.
1. El surgimiento del Dark Dragon

Hola lector :D

Esta historia había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante unos días. Pero al fin me animé a escribirla, espero te guste y no olvides dejar tu like y tu review, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Cabe destacar que en esta historia el protagonismo estará compartido, por un lado esta Issei Hyoudou y por el otro, Alexios Wolffsen. Que es un personaje creado por mi y el cual elegí para que sea el "Dark Dragon" (Aunque posiblemente veamos más sobre Alexios que de Issei) También, destaco que la historia empezará normal y se irá tornando sombría poco a poco.

Sin más que decir te dejo con mi historia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era otro día normal para el Welsh Dragon. El castaño estaba sentado en su silla charlando con sus amigos, Matsuda y Motohama. La clase aún no empezaba por lo que los alumnos estaban algo despreocupados mientras charlaban. En eso Rossweisse ingresó al salón, venía vestida formalmente con su traje y su portafolios.

-Atención, estudiantes -levantó un poco la voz y todos se callaron- hoy se nos unirá un nuevo compañero -la peligris miró hacia la puerta y sonrió- puedes pasar

Todos se quedaron atentos mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a ver quien entraba. Un muchacho alto ingresó al salón, vestía unos jean's, una remera roja y llevaba encima una chaqueta marrón oscura. Su piel era algo bronceada y tenía ojos azules, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba partido al medio (Al estilo de Kyo Kusanagi) este era de un color negro y extrañamente parecía muy bien cuidado. Issei sintió un leve dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Alexios Wolffsen -su voz era tranquila e inspiraba respeto tenía una leve y confiada sonrisa- vengo de Groenlandia y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes

El Welsh Dragon notó que el joven parado al frente de la clase tenía una cicatriz en su cuello, del lado izquierdo. Está cicatriz subía desde la mitad de su cuello hasta cerca de su mandíbula y tenía la forma de un corte recto. El pelinegro tenía una mochila de un color verde oscuro que llevaba sobre un solo hombro.

-Bienvenido, Alexios -Rossweisse le sonrió- espero te sientas cómodo en nuestra clase, siéntate por favor

El pelinegro tomó asiento en un rincón del lado derecho de la clase, estaba rodeado de chicas. Del otro lado del salón estaba Issei con sus amigos. Rossweisse comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra y las chicas aprovecharon para conocer al joven. Una muchacha rubia de aspecto inocente fue la primera en hablarle.

-Hola, Alexios-san -el tono de la jovencita era amable- soy Asia, es un placer conocerte

-Hola, Asia-san -el pelinegro correspondió a la sonrisa gentilmente- el placer es mío

La rubia se sonrojó bastante ante la amabilidad del joven, luego volvió en si y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en Japón?

-Solo unos días -el joven se puso algo nervioso ya que todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban mirandolo, pero se mantuvo calmado

-¿Solo unos días? increíble, llevas poco tiempo aquí y ya dominás muy bien nuestro idioma, incluso lo hablas de manera fluida

-Supongo que prácticas mucho con tus padres -una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y azul se metió en la conversación- Hola, soy Xenovia -la peliazul le sonrió

-Hola, Xenovia-san -el pelinegro la miró- De hecho yo... mis padres no estan, vivo aquí con mi tía -la manera en la que el joven lo dijo les hizo comprender a todas lo que sucedía

-Oh yo... lo siento mucho -Xenovia intentó arreglar la situación

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón, Matsuda y Motohama sufrían un ataque de celos.

-Miralo ahí, recibiendo tanta atención -Matsuda apretaba sus dientes y sus puños

-Genial, más competencia para nosotros -Motohama se acomodó los lentes mientras lo miraba seriamente- ¿Tu que opinas Issei?

Pero el Welsh Dragon estaba completamente distraído, sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su cuaderno.

Las clases continuaron normales, el pelinegro de ojos azules demostró tener bastante conocimiento en historia y anatomía.

El pelinegro estaba sentado bajo un árbol que estaba algo alejado de la escuela, comiendo un sandwich que alguien de su casa le había preparado. Mientras comía pensaba en su objetivo, lo único por lo que había venido a esta estúpida ciudad. Sumergido en sus pensamiento, no se dio cuenta de que una mujer le hablaba.

-Alexios... Alexios... ¡ALEXIOS!

El joven dio un pequeño brinco y luego vio a Xenovia, tenía su mochila en la mano.

-Perdón por asustarte -la joven le sonrió y se tapó la boca un tanto sonrojada

-Descuida -soltó una pequeña risa y se rasco la nuca- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Quería hacerte compañía ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada, siéntate...

-Genial

Se sentó en el pasto, algo cerca del joven. Abrió su mochila y sacó una botella con jugo de frutas, este era de color rojo.

-Ten ¿no vas a comerte ese sándwich sin acompañarlo con una bebida, verdad?

El pelinegro miró la botella un segundo, a la peliazul le pareció ver como el joven dudaba.

-Gracias -sin pensárselo más, Alexios tomó la botella y bebió un poco

-¿Está rico? lo hice yo misma...

-Si -el joven dio un ultimo sorbo y le sonrió- te quedó muy bien

Xenovia sonrió satisfecha. No sabía bien el porque, pero ese chico misterioso le agradaba.

-Alexios ¿te molesta si yo te llamo "Alex"? -se puso algo rojita al decirlo

-Supongo que.. No hay ningún problema -el ojiazul le correspondió la sonrisa amablemente

Mientras tanto en el club de investigación de lo oculto, Issei estaba hablando un asunto "importante" con Rias y Akeno.

-Hay algo raro en el -Issei estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala junto con la pelinegra, Rias estaba en su escritorio- no estoy seguro de que es...

-Logré ver un pequeño destello de energía cuando pasé cerca del salón -Akeno tenía una mirada seria- Pero está energía no pertenecía a Issei o Asia, ni siquiera a Xenovia

La pelirroja puso su mano en su entrecejo mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo meditó menos de cinco segundos y lo habló.

-Lo he decidido, mantendremos a ese chico bajo vigilancia -Rias anotó algo en un papel y se lo dio a Issei- dáselo a Koneko, ella lo seguirá

El papel tenía las instrucciones de la misión para Koneko.

-¿Presidenta, mandará a Koneko sola? -el castaño estaba algo sorprendido

-Issei, me parece que subestimas el poder de nuestra joven nekomata -la pelirroja le sonrió confiada- pero si insistes, enviaré también a Kiba con ella -Rias anotó instrucciones para el caballero rubio en otro papel- entregaselo cuando lo veas

-Bien -guardó los papeles en su bolsillo- gracias por confiar en mi, Presidenta

-Descuida, si crees que hay algo raro con el seguramente así sea -La pelirroja se acercó y le acarició la mejilla- aprendes demasiado rápido, me hace sentir orgullosa -le dio un suave beso en la frente

-Es verdad, Issei a avanzado mucho -Akeno abrazó al castaño provocándole celos a la pelirroja

Mas tarde

El pelinegro estaba regresando a su casa, por una calle vacía y oscura que podría asustar hasta al tipo más duro. Había sido un día algo confuso para el, esa muchacha peliazul parecía muy despreocupada pero demostraba cierto interés en el.

-Quizás me están vigilando -susurró para si mismo

Las luces de las casas estaban encendidas, y en la calle los focos iluminaban bastante. Pero aún así el lugar daba algo de mala espina. El ojiazul continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una casa idéntica a las demás en el vecindario. La casa tenía el número 696 en su placa.

-¿Alexios? ¿Estas aquí? -una voz femenina habló desde el baño

-Si, ya llegué -el joven caminó hasta el único cuarto que había

-¿Obtuviste algo bueno? -la voz claramente era de una mujer adulta

-No, probaré suerte mañana -puso su mochila sobre el ropero y se dejó caer en la gran cama que estaba ahí- ¿Donde esta Kala? tengo hambre... el sándwich que tu me hiciste no sabía muy bien, prefiero la comida de Kala por lejos

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos morados ingresó al cuarto, tenía una mirada seria y estaba con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

-Kalawarner salió, dijo que debía atender un asunto -estaba en ropa interior, esta era de encaje y de color negro- volverá en unas horas ¿Y como es eso de que no te gusta mi comida?

La pelinegra dejó la toalla a un lado y se sentó en la espalda del muchacho, tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo, pequeño? -le susurró al oído de una manera sensual- no me haz tocado en mucho tiempo, necesito de ti...

-Raynare, te dije que no -el joven suspiró- por ahora mi máxima prioridad es averiguar quien es el Welsh Dragon y acabar con su vida...

-Te dije que yo se como encontrarlo, pero tu insistes en que quieres hacer el trabajo solo -Raynare tocó los hombros de Alexios, y adoptando otra vez su tono sensual le susurró- si me dejaras ayudarte, tendrías más tiempo para dedicarme a mi ¿o es que no quieres usar mi cuerpo?

El pelinegro soltó una largo suspiro de frustración.

-No tienes remedio...

-No, es tarde para eso -Raynare dejó salir una risa un tanto psicópata y se bajó de la espalda del joven- si cambias de opinión, sabes que puedo darte placer cuando desees -le dio un beso sexy en la mejilla y salió del cuarto

Alexios se volteó boca arriba y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño rápidamente se quedó dormido. Solo logró dormir unos minutos y Kalawarner lo despertó.

-¿Donde estabas? -le dijo somnoliento mientras se sentaba en la cama- tuve que comer la cómida de Raynare -se fregó los ojos

-Fuí a buscar algo de dinero para pagar el alquiler -La mujer de largo cabello azul tenía una mirada seria- conseguí bastantes Yenes, así que podremos mudarnos a una casa más grande

-No -el joven suspiró y se levantó de la cama- esta casa me gusta -se dirigió a la salida del cuarto

-¿Y que hago con el dinero?

-Puedes usarlo para comprar cómida o ropa -le dijo mientras salia

La mujer soltó un suspiro y luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Chiquillo caprichoso...

Al día siguiente

Era bastante temprano, alrededor de las 6 AM. El ojiazul despertó y vio a ambas angeles caídos abrazandolo, en ropa interior y profundamente dormido. La cama era bastante grande, pero ellas insistían en dormir lo más cerca posible de el.

-Siempre lo mismo -susurró Alexios-...

Raynare estaba del lado izquierdo y hundía el brazo del joven en sus pechos, por otro lado, Kalawarner hundía el rostro del joven en sus pechos mientras lo abrazaba.

Algunas horas después

Issei no lograba entender nada del exámen, se arrepentía de haberse quedado jugando con los pechos de Akeno en vez de estudiar... Mentira, no se arrepentía de nada.

-Issei -Motohama le susurró- toma...

A escondidas le entregó un pequeño papel que tenía las respuestas del exámen. Issei lo miró con una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas.

-Gracias, querido amigo TuT

-Hoy por ti, mañana por mi -le dijo con una sonrisa

Los minutos pasaron y ya todos habían entregado el exámen. Sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso para almorzar y todos salieron de sus salones. Issei fue directo al edificio del club donde estaban Rias y Akeno disputando una pártida de ajedrez.

-Hola, Issei -Rias lo saludó sin despegar sus ojos del tablero- por favor sientate...

El castaño se sentó en silencio y dejó que las chicas jugaran en paz durante unos minutos.

-Jaque Mate -anunció la pelirroja

-De nuevo -Akeno suspiró frustrada

La pelirroja buscó en su escritorio unos segundos y luego sacó una hoja de papel con varias cosas escritas.

-Este es el informe de Kiba, lo siguieron hasta que entró a una casa pero por alguna razón no pudieron captar nada de lo que sucedió adentro -Rias le entregó el papel a su subordinada- solo lo vieron hablando con dos mujeres

El castaño la escuchó atentamente.

-Lo único sospechoso es el porque no pudieron captar nada de lo que sucedió dentro de la casa -Akeno leyó el informe- Quizás una barrera mágica

-Quizás -Issei suspiró- habrá que seguir vigilando...

Sentado debajo de un arbol, estaba Alexios junto a Xenovia y Asia. Ahora la rubia también sentía un cierto interés por el joven. El ojiazul ya había comprado el uniforme escolar y a ambas le gustaba como le quedaba.

-Dime, Alex -Xenovia comía una tarta que Asia había preparado- tu nombre, a diferencia de tu apellido, no me parece muy nórdico ¿De donde proviene?

-Oh -el joven se limpió los labios después de probar la tarta que la rubia había horneado- mi madre me lo puso en honor a mi padre, el era griego pero se mudó a Groenlandia por cuestiones de trabajo

-Entonces tienes el nombre de tu padre, pero el apellido de tu madre -Asia sonrió- ¿Más tarta?

-No gracias -el ojiazul le sonrió- gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, me ha costado algo de trabajo hacer amigos

-Quizás si no fueras tan reservado -Xenovia le dió un golpe en el hombro- pero descuida...

-Quizás podríamos decirle a Issei que se junte contigo -la rubia bebió agua de una botella de color rosado

Más tarde

Era el horario de educación física. Issei estaba con sus amigos, supo que esta era una buena oportunidad de descubrir si algo andaba mal con el recién llegado. La remera de mangas cortas que el ojiazul usaba dejaba ver sus brazos fornidos, estos tenían varias cicatrizes de cortes.

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado? -dijo Motohama

-Quizás fue críado por lobos -bromeó Matsuda

Algunas chicas lo miraban embelazadas, el pelinegro comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por el constante acoso que sufría por parte de las mujeres del salón. Era como si quisieran violarlo.

Luego de la clase

Issei se decidió, tomó aire y se acercó al pelinegro, quien estaba en el suelo estirando.

-Hola, Alexios -le sonrió lo más amablemente posible

-Hola... tu eres Issei ¿Cierto?

-Se, ese soy yo -el castaño se sentó en el suelo frente al pelinegro- esta noche mis amigos y yo nos reuniremos, y como vimos que aun no haz hecho amigos queríamos invitarte

Matsuda y Motohama observaban a lo lejos ¿Como se atrevía Issei a invitar a ese chico a su juntada especial de cada viernes? se sientieron decepcionados un segundo, pero después creyeron que había una buena razón para eso.

-¿Entonces vendras?

-Yo creo... -el joven lo pensó- si, ahí estaré

Mucho más Tarde

El joven estaba vistiendose para ir a la casa de Matsuda, lugar donde sería la reunión. Raynare estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que solo entraste a esa escuela para encontrar al Welsh Dragon...

-Si, pero supongo que despejarme un poco no me hará daño

El joven estaba vestido con un jean azul y una remera de color verde oscuro

-¿Como dices que se llama tu nuevo amigo? -se cruzó de brazos

-Issei Hyoudou...

Ella soltó una risa y Alexios la miró.

-¿De que te ries?

-Oh nada -le sonrió y se le acercó- espero que te diviertas -le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla y luego lo lamió, simulando ser una gata- No llegues tarde

-Como sea...

El pelinegro tomó su chaqueta marrón y fue hasta la puerta de salida. Pero primero debía pasar por la sala donde Kalawarner estaba en el sofá, estrenando la nueva TV que había comprado.

-Diviertete -le sonrió la peliazul, confiada

Alexios salió de su casa y fue en dirección hacia el hogar de Matsuda. La calle estaba oscura y tenía mucho por caminar, pero el no le temía a nada.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando cuando sintió energía detrás de el, era más de uno. Dobló hacia la izquierda y se metió en un callejón, pero para su desgracia este no tenía salida. Se quedó quieto frente de muro de ladrillos que bloqueaba su cámino.

-Ya pueden salir -anunció el ojiazul en voz alta

Un muchacho rubio y una niña con cabello gris salieron de las sombras.

-¿Por que me siguen? -se volteó y los miró directamente, ambos traían uniforme de la academia Kuoh

-Sabemos que estas metido en algo raro -el rubio lo miró con seriedad

-Apestas a ángel caído -la niña era más seria que su compañero rubio

El pelinegro sonrió y dos alas con plumas negras salieron de su espalda. El rubio solto una pequeña risa.

-Lo sabía ¿Que haces aquí y para quien trabajas?

-Yo no trabajo para nadie -una expresión de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Alexios- solo busco al legendario Welsh Dragon, se que tu lo conoces

El rubio se puso un poco más serio.

-Es cierto, lo conocemos pero... ¿porque te interesa Issei?

El pelinegro bajó la mirada mientras meditaba, todo este tiempo su objetivo había estado más cerca de lo que el creía. Se quedó estático.

-¿Así que era Issei, eh?

-Es cierto -la niña se tronó sus dedos- pero no importa, porque no sobrevivirás a esta noche

El muchacho rubio hizo aparecer dos largas espadas y las sostuvo en alto. La distancia entre el angel caído y los demonios era bastante grande.

-Si no vas a defenderte... lo haré rápido

El caballero se abalanzó velozmente y atravesó al muchacho pelinegro con sus espadas. Una de ellas se hundió en su pecho y la otra le perforó las costillas. Las grandes heridas comenzaron a sangrar descontroladamente. Parecía que ese era el fin de la batalla

-Así que... era Issei -Alexios levantó la vista- todo este tiempo...

-Pero que...

Antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, el pelinegro dió un feroz y fuerte puñetazo directo al rostró del rubio mandandolo a volar varios metros donde la niña de gran fuerza lo atrapó para que no se hiciera daño por la caída.

-¡¡Kiba!! -La niña lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, estaba inconsciente- tu... -se quedó petrificado por lo que vio después

Alexios tomó las espadas y se las retiró del cuerpo como si nada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir. Caminó lentamente hasta donde la niña estaba arrodillada intentando despertar a su compañero.

-Como te atrevés

Se puso de pie y con su gran fuerza intentó golpearlo pero el detuvo su puño como si nada, se lo retorció lentamente y ella se arrodillo de dolor.

-Como es posible -cerró sus ojos por el dolor y dejó salir un quejido- deberías haber muerto por las espadas de Kiba

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa y susurró al oído de la niña.

-Niñita, yo... no siento nada

Con una potente patada en el pecho la peligris salió disparada hasta la mitad de la calle, donde se quedó retorciendose del dolor.

-Así que Issei es el Welsh Dragon, interesante...

Se volteó y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Matsuda, sus alas negras desaparecieron en su espalda.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y con esto finalizo este primer cápitulo. Se que fue algo corto, pero los siguientes cápitulos seran más largos. Este fanfic está dedicado para aquellos que vemos High School DxD no solo por los pechos, sino también por su buena historia. Por favor deja tu review y comenta que te pareció, abstente de comentar si solo vas a poner algo como "Like xD" Acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Por mi parte eso es todo

Nos leemos :D


	2. La captura

Hola lector :D

Este es el segundo capítulo, a decir verdad el episodio piloto no tuvo demasíado apoyo. Supongo que esta será una de esas veces en las que escribo por placer en vez de por reviews.

En este episodio descubrirás un poco de la verdadera naturaleza de Alexios, sin más, te dejo con mi historia :D

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Matsuda estaba en el suelo sangrando y con varios golpes, Alexios tenía a Motohama tomado por el cuello y le daba golpes en el rostro y en su estómago, estaba realmente furioso y fuera de si. Los tres estaban en la sala de la casa.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!

-No... no... no lo se... solo atendió una llamada y se fue corriendo -el muchacho de lentes tosió, estaba muy débil y golpeado- nos dijo que era algo... urgente...

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrojó a Motohama contra la pared.

-Perdón por arruinar su noche -se lo notaba un poco más calmado- espero se recuperen pronto...

Se dirigió a la sálida, pero antes le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro al joven de la cabeza rapada. Matsuda y Motohama se desmayaron por el dolor, todo el suelo de la sala estaba lleno de sangre.

Alexios voló por varios minutos gracias a sus alas de ángel caído, hasta que por fin llegó a su casa. Descendió justo frente a la puerta y entró furioso. Al ingresar se dirigió directo hacia la sala, donde Raynare estaba.

-¿Como te fue? volviste muy ra...

La pelinegra sonrió pero antes de poder terminar de hablar el ojiazul la tomó del cuello con su enorme fuerza y la sostuvo en el aire.

-¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?! -la sacudió un poco- ¡Todo este tiempo el desgraciado estuvo tan cerca de mi! ¡¿Por que no me dijiste nada?!

-Tu dijiste que -La mujer estaba realmente asustada y se le acaba el aire poco a poco- dijiste que querías hacerlo solo

-¡Si! ¡Pero...!

-Shhh -Kalawarner puso sus manos en el brazo derecho del joven- Alex, por favor bajala -la mujer de cabello azul estaba tránquila- ella tiene razón, tu quisiste hacerlo solo

-Si si Alex, es cierto -Raynare estaba desesperada, por primera vez en su vida sentía esta clase de miedo- ella tiene razón, tu quisiste hacerlo solo -sonrió intentando calmarlo

Las manipulaciones de las caído funcionaron, Alexios soltó a Raynare y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo. El joven fue directo al cuarto y se encerró ahí.

-Mierda -soltó un suspiro- Creí que iba a matarme...

-¿Estas bien? -Kalawarner se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro- está muy inestable, debemos tranquilizarlo...

-Estoy bien -estaba algo pálida- aunque... si me asusté mucho -soltó una pequeña risa

Mientras tanto

El grupo se encontraba en la sala de la escuela donde habitualmente hacían sus reuniones. Akeno y Asia estaban curando a una dolorida Koneko y aún semimuerto Kiba.

-¡Lo sabía! -Issei estaba furioso- ¡sabía que ese maldito ocultaba algo!

-Calmate Issei... -Rias estaba anotando cosas en una hoja

-¡Cuando lo encuentre voy a...!

-¡Issei! -El castaño se quedó callado- debemos pensar antes de actuar...

Rossweisse en compañía de Gasper ingresaron al cuarto.

-Hay rastros de el en toda la casa -anunció la peligris- Matsuda y Motohama ya están en el hospital, muy malheridos pero fuera de peligro...

-Debí quedarme con ellos -Issei tomo asiento en el sofá y puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza- casí mueren por mi culpa... y ellos ni siquiera tienen algo que ver con esto

Todos en la habitación comprendieron el dolor de Issei, Rias se acercó y lo abrazó gentilmente.

-Calma -le susurró- podemos con esto...

Al día siguiente

Alexios estaba dormido profundamente, un leve rayo de sol ingresaba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación que tenía un color verde opaco. A pesar de estar dormido, tenía una expresión seria. Estaba tapado hasta su cintura y sin camisa.

Lo despertaron unas caricias. Una suave mano acariciaba su mejilla y otra mano acariciaba la parte baja de su abdomen. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio a Raynare y a Kalawarner acariciando su cuerpo, ambas estaban en ropa interior.

-Buenos días, chiquillo -la de cabello azul se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, su ropa interior era roja

-¿Descansaste bien? -Raynare lo besó después de la peliazul, su ropa interior era morada

-Si -se sentó en la cama e intentó ignorarlas, seguía molesto

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre si por un segundo, luego sonrieron. El ojiazul era duro de tratar.

-Hemos preparado la ducha para ti -Le dijo la pelinegra- queremos que tomes un baño con nosotras...

-No, me bañaré solo cuando regresé por la tarde -se puso de pie- tengo una investigación que hacer...

Kalawarner lo abrazó por detrás, sus brazos rodearon el fórnido cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Descuida, Alexios -lamió el cuello del joven- solo es una pequeña recompensa por tu buen trabajo...

-Si -Raynare se acercó sonriendo y se unió al abrazo- aceptalo, trabajas duro y mereces una recompensa -le dio un beso en la mejilla

Alexios cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Bien -se apartó un poco de ellas, tomó su bata y fue al baño

El estaba sentado en la tina, con sus brazos apoyados en ambos lados de esta. La peliazul estaba sentada a sus espaldas masajeandole los hombros y la pelinegra estaba frente a el, enjanbonadole los blazos y su abdomen. El vapor estaba en toda la habitación, aunque este no resultaba para nada molesto y el agua caliente era muy agradable.

-Lo haz hecho bien, Alexios -la peliazul le mordió la oreja mientras masajeaba sus hombros- eres un buen chico...

Ambas caído tenían talento para la manipulación de las personas. Alexios estaba al tanto de esto, aún así le resultaba díficil no caer en sus trucos.

-Un muy buen chico -Kalawarner bajó un poco y comenzó a besar el cuello del pelinegro. Sus manos dejaron sus hombros y fueron a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro que para su sorpresa ya estaba duro

Raynare no se quedó afuera y enjuagó el cuerpo del chico, después se metió bajo el agua y comenzó a chupar su pene. Alexios decidió dejarse llevar, giró un poco su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos besó a la peliazul, quien lo recibió en sus labios con gusto. Raynare salió de debajo del agua para respirar un poco.

-¿No crees que le sería más fácil chupartelo si estuvieras de pie? -La peliazul le sonrió

Alexios miro brevemente a Raynare, quien estaba sonriendo y masturbandolo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No, ella debe aguantar -bruscamente la tomó del cabello y la hundió en el agua, haciendo que prácticamente se tragara su pene

-Uhh que rudo -Kalawarner sonrió y le susurró al oído- castigala entonces...

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del joven y obligó a la pelinegra a chupar su miembro una y otra vez debajo del agua. Raynare simplemente se dejó maltratar mientras le daba placer, aunque ya se le estaba agotando el oxigeno. Cuando Alexios Consideró que era suficiente, la soltó. Rápidamente la pelinegra salió del agua, un poco desesperada comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. Pero mantenía una sonrisa placentera y divertida en su rostro.

-¿Te pareció divertido? -la tomó del cuello mientras sonreía y se puso de pie

-Sii -Raynare le sonrio y puso su manos en el antebrazo del chico- maltratame más, por favor

Puso ambas manos en la cabeza de la chica y metió su miembro en su boca. Kalawarner se puso de pie y abrazó al joven.

-Follate su garganta, así -la peliazul comenzó a besar el cuello del joven

-No me he olvidado de ti -Alexios tomó a Kalawarner del cabello e hizo que se arrodillara

Sacó su miembro de la boca de Raynare y lo puso en la boca de la peliazul. Esta hizo una leve arcada ya que el era bastante brusco, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió moviendo sus caderas. La pelinegra se agachó un poco y comenzó a lamer las bolas del joven.

-Si... buena perra -puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de esta y la tomó del pelo- chupala más...

Los minutos pasaron y el ojiazul comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo típico en su pene. Ambas caído sintieron los palpitos del miembro del joven y comenzaron a chupar y a lamer con más intensidad.

Alexios cerró los ojos y las tomó por el cabello, mientras salpicaba su semen en el rostro y en la boca de ambas mujeres.

Estaba en el cuarto, las dos caído estaban en la cocina. Kalawarner cocinaba y Raynare le ayudaba, o al menos hacia el intento. El pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama, sostenía una fotografía algo vieja y descuidada. Está representaba a una pareja de jovenes, un hombre alto y con cabello pelinegro, corto como militar y una mujer de largo cabello colorado con ojos azules. La mujer tenía un bebé en sus brazos. Cuando Raynare entró al cuarto logró ver cierta tristeza en los ojos de Alexios. El ojiazul no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de algunas lagrimas.

-¿Estas bien? -puso una mano en su hombro

-Si -se secó los ojos y miro a otro lado

Raynare sabía lo que le pasaba.

-El almuerzo está listo, vamos

Más tarde

Issei y Xenovia estaban en la zona cercana a la casa de Matsuda, buscaban algún rastro de Alexios. La peliazul estaba algo desconcentrada, le costaba creer que el pelinegro fuera capaz de algo así.

-Supongo que nunca terminas de conocer a la gente -se dijo así misma mientras buscaba algún indicio de a donde podría haber ido el joven

Finalmente concluyeron que no había ningún rastro por allí y volvieron a casa. Al llegar Asia les abrió la puerta, estaba algo agitada.

-¡Issei-san! -la rubia le entregó una carta- nos llegó esto...

El castaño fue hasta la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá, Xenovia y Asia lo acompañaron. Suspiró y abrió la carta.

 _De: Alexios Wolfssen_

 _Para: Issei Hyoudou_

 _Se que estas molesto por lo que le hice a tus amiguitos, pero te daré la oportunidad de vengarte. Esta noche en la cancha de la escuela, solos tu y yo, nadie más. Puedes ir y enfrentarme, o simplemente esconderte como un cobarde._

El castaño abolló la carta y la arrojó al suelo, furioso. En ese momento Rias entró a la sala, acababa de llegar.

-¿Entonces iras? -Preguntó la recién llegada

-Si -apretó sus puños- me encargaré de el...

Se puso de pie y decidió que era hora de acabar con esto.

Alexios estaba en el centro de la cancha de la escuela, esperaba pacientemente de pie bajo la debíl lluvia y con sus brazos cruzados. En eso vio aparecer a Issei a lo lejos.

El castaño miraba fijamente al ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia el, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a diez metros de Alexios.

-Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías, creí que te ocultarías como un cobarde -una leve sonrisa confiada y desafiante apareció en su rostro

-¿Por que heriste a mis amigos? -el tono del castaño era frio y sonaba realmente molesto- ¿Y que es lo que quieres conmigo?

La sonrisa en la boca del joven nórdico se borro, tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Quiero tu Sacred Gear -movió su cuello hacia un lado y esté crujió- la necesito...

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Eso no te incumbe -apretó sus puños

-Como sea...

Una imponente voz recitó "¡Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!" y una armadura roja que lucía bastante pesada cubrió el cuerpo de Issei. Alexios ni siquiera se inmutó, el conocía muy bien las habilidades del Sekiryuutei.

-Supongo que lo haremos por las malas -Alexios sonrió otra vez- vamos pues...

Issei corrió hacia el pelinegro y con rabia lanzó un puñetazo recto hacia el rostro del chico. El pelinegro recibió el golpe en su rostro y estaba por salir disparado, pero antes de que eso pase Issei lo tomó del pie y lo lanzó hacia uno de los arcos de futbol. El joven nórdico se golpeó contra uno de los postes y cayó de rodillas.

-Es suficie...

Antes de poder terminar, Issei lo pateo directo en el rostro haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el poste. Lo sujetó de la ropa y comenzo a golpearlo repetidamente en el cuerpo y el rostro. De repente la mano del pelinegro detuvo uno de los puñetazos que se dirigía a su rostro.

-Bien, mi turno

Dio un potente codazo al brazo de Issei provocando que este lo soltara. Casí inmediatamente se impulso hacia adelante y lo golpeó en el estomago, levantadolo varios metros del suelo. Tomo impulsó y dio un gran salto. Con gran precisión tomó a Issei de sus piernas y lo arrojó hacia el suelo, provocando que quedara estampado y boca arriba. Un cráter mediano se había formado en el campo de futbol por la caída del Sekiryuutei. El pelinegro cayó de pie sobre el estomago de su oponente y una pequeña onda expansiva se produjo al momento del impacto. Dio un paso al costado y observó al castaño, quien yacía en el suelo con la armadura completamente destrozada pero aún consciente.

-¿Te rindes?

-NO

Se levantó como pudo e intentó golpearlo, pero el pelinegro esquivó cada puñetazo y en cuanto vio la oportunidad le lanzó un veloz un golpe recto a la nariz. El castaño retrocedió un paso y Alexios avanzó para golpearlo. Un fuerte gancho derecho impactó en la mejilla de Issei y luego recibió un uppercut izquierdo. El Sekiryuutei retrocedió varios pasos.

-¿Con eso basta?

-Claro que no...

Issei escupió sangre, estaba decidio a ganar la pelea. Se paró erguido y nuevamente una pesada armadura carmesí cubrió su cuerpo. Con la guardia arriba caminó hacia adelante y golpeó a Alexios en el rostro, pero este rápidamente respondió con otro fuerte derechazo a la cabeza del joven, lo que causó que su casco se rompiera. Este exhibió el rostro furioso del chico, quien sangraba por la nariz y apretaba sus dientes.

-¡No voy a rendirme!

Respondió con más puñetazos, Alexios recibía los golpes pero contraatacaba con más fuerza y velocidad. Esto sucedió hasta que Issei se arrodilló debido al gran cansancio físicio que sentía.

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras -un izquierdazo impactó en el rostro de Issei- ¿Tus amigos no te lo dijeron? yo no siento nada

El castaño intento golpearlo pero el interrumpió el ataque con una potente patada que devolvió a Issei al suelo.

-No puedes vencerme, aceptalo

-No... -completamente cansado cubierto de sangre y barro, su vista comenzaba a nublarse

-No te preocupes, no lastimaré a tus amigos, a menos que ellos se metan conmigo -sonrió de manera perversa

El pelinegro puso su pie en el cuello de Issei y comenzó a presionar con fuerza, su vista se nubló más y comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-Dulces sueños...

3 Días Después

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía muy débil y pudo notar que estaba en un lugar bastante descuidado. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba bastante humedo y no ten8a ningua ventana, se encontraba encadenado a la cama. Raynare ingresó al cuarto, estaba vestida con un short de jean y una remera blanca.

-Tú... -un gran sentimiento de rabia invadió su mente

-Así es -la pelinegra sonrió de manera perversa. Se acercó al joven sonriendo maliciosamente y le acarició el rostro- mi amo, está cada vez más cerca de completar su tarea

-¿Amo? Supongo que ahora... trabajas para el -le costaba un poco mantenerse despierto

-Por el momento si, ambos tenemos un objetivo en común y ese es acabar con cierta iglesia...

Issei la miró con odio, se sentía bastante débil y hambriento.

-¿Que tiene que ver la iglesia con todo esto?

Raynare soltó una pequeña risa.

-La iglesia mató al padre de Alexios, y además tienen a su madre -Raynare se apoyó en la pared- el quiere liberar a su madre, pero para eso necesita las Sacred Gear del Welsh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon

-Entonces también está buscando a Vali...

-No no no -sonrió- Vali ya está muerto, no pudo hace nada contra Alexios y su increíble habilidad de combate

-No puede ser...

Un extraño sentimiento que no pudo describir se apoderó de el, de repente sentía nauseas, confusión y sobre todo, angustia.

-¿Por que esa iglesia mató a su padre?

-Suficientes preguntas por hoy chiquillo -la caído sonrió- tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, puedes hacer más preguntas luego...

Se dirigió a la salida.

-¡NO, ESPERA!

Raynare salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Issei se quedó solo en la habitación, intentó zafar usando fuerza bruta pero las cadenas eran protegidas por alguna especie de conjuro.

Raynare entró a la sala donde Alexios estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la TV y comiendo pizza. La casa en la que estaban ahora era un poco más grande que la anterior.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo unos días más, pronto estará lo suficientemente débil como para que podamos extraer su Sacred Gear -le respondió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- esas cadenas drenaran su energía poco a poco, pero debemos ser pacientes

-Odio esperar...

Mientras tanto.

Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio, el estrés y la desesperación se apoderaban de ella. Issei había desaparecido y no había rastro alguno de donde podía estar. Akeno ingresó a la habitación del club.

-Nada -dejó un trozo de tela sobre la mesa- es una parte de su camisa...

-No puede ser -la pelirroja soltó un suspiro- ¿a donde se lo habrá llevado?

Rias comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Estaba a punto de darlo por muerto cuando Rossweisse entró al cuarto.

-Presidenta, alguen vino a vernos... dice que puede ayudarnos

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Nos leemos pronto lml


End file.
